


遇鱼.

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 哈利·波特从不相信有人鱼，直到他遇到Draco。





	遇鱼.

哈利研究了那么多年人鱼，其实他根本就不相信有人鱼。

是的，他们的确在南太平洋的大溪地岛的海滨发现了一具骨骼。这具骨骼满足了人类对人鱼的所有幻想，体态修长匀称、上半身人身、下半身鱼尾，理想得不大现实。作为这具骨骼的主要研究员之一，他没找出任何可以成立的疑点——人形在水下如何抗压、捕猎（骨骼所表现出来的，它们既没有尖利的牙齿，也没有可以用于捕猎的指甲），又怎么躲过人类几乎无处不在的雷达探测这些疑问暂且不提；哈利就是觉得，哪怕他就这具比例近乎完美的骨骼发表了五六篇论文，他也不信世上会有这么奇妙的造物。

至少，直到他在地中海沿岸享受他的年假和日光浴时，他是不信的。

那是年假的第五天，他和这五天的每个午后一样在私人沙滩上张开折叠椅，在旁边摆好一张藤编的小茶几，在沙地里插上一把遮阳伞。随后他舒服地躺在折叠椅上，听着海浪轻轻拍打沙滩的水声，就这么渐渐起了困意，闭上眼睛。

等他醒来时，阳光已经下降到可以斜斜地洒满他的全身，他发出一声舒服的呻吟，伸手去摸摆在茶几上的水果——然后他摸到了一只冰凉的手。那低得异常的温度激得他一个激灵，哈利下意识紧紧抓住那只手，同时完全睁开眼睛。

首先映入眼帘的是一张惊惧的脸。那是张少年的脸，一对蓝色的眼睛睁得很大，看上去有点儿可怜。哈利一下子不打算追究男孩怎么溜进来他的私人海域，正要松开手顺便安慰几句，就看到了在阳光下，闪闪发光的一条鱼尾。

一条曲线优美的、银色的鱼尾，和少年白得过了分的皮肤几乎融为一体。他目瞪口呆地抓着那只冰凉的手，在少年，或者说人鱼的身上上下反复扫视。身形修长、匀称，形状美好的肚脐，胸前可爱的两点——他发现自己的喉结不受控制地滚了滚。他又看向人鱼的脸，如果他在夜店里看到这样一张脸，那他一定会想办法约他回家。漂亮的、年轻又讨人喜欢的脸，因为害怕紧绷着下巴，淡粉色的嘴唇微微颤抖。

他看的时间有点久，男孩——姑且这么称呼，开始试图挣脱他的桎梏。在几次尝试无果后，他懊恼地发出一声哀叫。听上去简直像在撒娇……哈利没忍住，弓着腰笑了起来。

一只人鱼。哈利作为一名称职的研究员，当然不能轻易放他回去。

男孩很轻，哈利没费多大劲就把他搬回了花园的泳池里。人鱼大概是离了水太久，被哈利抱在怀里一路没有多大挣扎，进到泳池时才活跃起来，绕着花园游了一圈，又回到哈利面前，扒着泳池好奇地盯着他。

哈利蹲下身来。

“你为什么上岸来？”他问。其实他不指望有回话。果然，男孩仍是一副懵懂的表情——有点犯规，哈利想。

也不管他听不听得懂，哈利边站起来边说：“我回去一会儿，马上回来。”

他要在研究室里弄一个鱼缸出来，不能太小。他可以用设备把他固定在里面，做一些必要的采样……可惜这栋别墅里没有扫描的仪器。而不知为何，他不大想把人鱼带到研究所去——他不想让别人知道他。

等他处理好这些，推着一个小水箱来到泳池边，小人鱼正仰躺在水面上，眼睛痴迷地盯着天空的一角——夜色已经降临了，这儿晴朗的天不似伦敦那样朦胧，满天的繁星就落在人鱼蓝色的眼睛里，像是另一片夜空。

哈利在泳池边沿坐下，小腿泡进池子里。他也顺着人鱼的目光看过去。

“喜欢星星？”

没有回答。但人鱼抬起一条手臂，指着遥远的一个星团。

“那是天龙座。”

人鱼甩了一下尾巴，水面被拍出“啪”的一声，水花溅到了哈利脸上。

“你喜欢这个？”哈利感到有点儿惊喜。他试探着又说了一遍。“Draconis，”

又是一片水花。

“那我就叫你Draco了。”他笑着宣布。刚刚得到名字的人鱼不明所以，甩了甩尾巴潜到水底去。

“嘿，回来！”哈利后知后觉地想起自己的目的，手忙脚乱地要去抓他的人鱼；人鱼的皮肤比想象中的更滑，那只细白的胳膊在他手下就像一条丝绸，轻易地溜走了。他收回手，心脏为刚才顺滑的手感砰砰直跳。

最后他还是抓住了人鱼，代价是两边胳膊上的抓痕和湿透了的衣裤。Draco的指甲不尖，但也足够把他抠疼。他几乎是龇牙咧嘴地把人鱼丢进水箱，冲被困在里面突然手足无措的Draco坏笑了一下，推着他走进了别墅。他其实知道Draco没那么抗拒，不知为何，这只落单的人鱼看上去过于缺乏紧张感了。

被移动到更大的空间里，Draco不再扭来扭去，而是浮到水面上，又像之前那样双手扒着玻璃看他。哈利偷偷放下了手里的镊子，他本来要用那个去Draco身上取一块鳞片——但想到这只漂亮的小人鱼会因为疼痛在鱼缸里缩作一团，他就该死的不忍心。

他死死盯着Draco的眼睛。不取鳞片，那我就取点别的。人鱼知道接吻吗？

他决定实验一下。他扶住人鱼金色的脑袋，惊讶于手底下的触感居然干燥而柔顺；他的嘴唇轻轻覆上Draco的，没得到反抗后试探着加深，舌尖探进齿缝，触碰到另一条微凉的、柔软的舌头。

——不知道。哈利在发现人鱼完全被惊得一动不动时，得出了以上结论。

 

哈利总想找机会继续他的研究。他经常把正在乱游的Draco制住，再把人鱼固定在水池里，细致地观察人鱼的每个部位——有时可能还会用手——好彻底探索这个神秘物种的奥秘。总之，他有无数个冠冕堂皇的理由，但至于为什么他会因为这个勃起……这个问题和研究没有任何关系，不是吗？Draco显然已经习惯了哈利时不时的突然袭击，不再像前几次那样惊慌地扑腾，反而放松地躺在水里任人类乱摸——他似乎挺享受这个。有时候哈利会想，为什么一条鱼（？）会和猫有这么大的相似？被哈利的手抚摸时，Draco甚至会从喉咙里发出类似于猫的呼噜声。

人鱼并非不能发声，根据哈利的发现，Draco的声带时常以一种极高的频率振动，所以他发声的频率应该超出了人类的听力范围。只有在某些时候，比如被摸得很舒服的时候，他才会发出那种绵长放松、人能听得见的声音。

没过多久，哈利就发现了有趣的东西。他抚过鱼尾和腹部的交界处时，摸到了和平常不一样的、粗糙的质感。那里裂开了一条小小的缝。哈利的心跳加速起来，试探地探进两根手指，再微微张开——一根粉红色的、圆润的东西从小缝里探了出来，与此同时Draco发出一声愉悦的哼叫。

那么，他没猜错的话，人鱼是有发情期的，只有这个时候他们才会暴露出性器官。他眼光一闪，把Draco翻了个面，在本该是人类的臀部部位一寸寸寻找着。很快他也发现了一条小缝，手指一伸进去就是一阵湿润粘腻的触感，在抽出来时，指尖还拉出了一条长长的细丝。

哈利的呼吸粗重起来。

“Draco……”他低声呼唤人鱼的名字，人鱼对这个名字已经能做出反应，紧张地甩了甩尾巴。

哈利一下子插进去三根手指。他感到Draco的身子僵了一下，张嘴发出一声尖锐的鸣叫。他从水里回过头看着哈利，眼睛湿漉漉的，却明明白白写着——是的，渴望。

他知道哈利要干什么。

哈利不再犹豫，并起手指在那个湿滑的狭缝里搅动起来。比人类的体温更低，但明显比外面的皮肤更热，紧紧地吸着他的手指蠕动。他试着把指头张开，里头的软肉也就被打开一个小口，肌肉的弹性看起来也比人类好得多。

“唔……”察觉到哈利抽回了手指，Draco从喉咙里咕咕哝哝地发出抱怨。哈利笑着拍了怕他的屁股——允许他暂且把那儿叫做屁股，凑到人鱼耳边轻声道：“马上把更大的东西放进去。”

Draco听不懂，但显然被安抚到了。哈利想了想人类的体液会不会对人鱼造成伤害，还有病菌之类的问题，还是从衣袋里取出安全套戴上。他当然不是为了这个才一直准备着，如果你信的话。

慢慢挺进去后，哈利发出一声舒服的叹息。他的进入几乎没有受到任何阻碍，但又被严丝合缝地紧紧裹住，充沛的汁液从交合的地方不断泌出，让他甚至怀疑人鱼这种生物就是为了交配而生的。他扣住Draco的腰，下到水池里站稳，便就着水流猛力动作起来。

Draco紧紧攀着池沿，不断发出哭泣一样的尖叫。他的鱼尾随着哈利的进出甩动着，把周围的水面搅得水花四溅。不断有水流被哈利的性器顶进穴口又流出来，在鱼鳞和肚脐交接的地方鼓起一个小小的凸起。哈利一边发着狠往最深处撞，一边变化着角度，想知道人鱼有没有敏感带这类东西。他很快就发现Draco体内几乎处处是敏感带——他在他的禁锢下弹跳着尽全力翻滚着，活像一条油锅里的鱼。要不是那些过于愉悦的叫声，哈利都要觉得自己在虐待动物了。

Draco突然不动了，叫声也戛然而止——他的后穴一阵猛烈收缩，哈利往前一摸，果然那根可爱的人鱼的性器正在射精，摸了他一手凉凉的精液。他被高潮的后穴吸得也到了顶点，他在射精的同时持续挺动着，才将完全疲软的性器慢慢拔了出来。

Draco顿了顿，迷惑不解地看了过来——他似乎在疑惑为什么哈利没有射在他里面。在看到哈利手里拎着的那个透明的小袋子，一下子明白了过来，开始有些仇恨地盯着那个安全套。

人鱼的生育并不容易，可能哈利这个行为在他看来是很浪费的。

哈利刚想笑——人鱼怎么能跨物种繁殖呢——就被Draco下一个动作激得气血上涌。Draco抓着他沾满人鱼精液的手，又伸进自己后面去，要把上面的东西蹭下来。

他克制住自己再次勃起的老二，踉踉跄跄地跑回别墅里去，要在那份已经有相当厚度的研究报告上加一句“自体受精”。

 

他的长假就要结束了。哈利这些天一直在想，要怎么把Draco带走又不被人发现——一想到这不谙世事的小人鱼会被固定在铁架床上，一堆冰冷的器械里里外外探测他的身体，而他会害怕得哭出来，哈利就愤怒得喘不过气。

他蹲到Draco面前。

“你想回家吗Draco？”

人鱼又拿那种似懂非懂的眼神看他。哈利叹了口气。

“你还是回家吧，家里人该想你了——你肯定有家人的吧？”

他把人鱼从池子里抱出来，向海边走去。Draco察觉到了什么，开始挣扎起来。

“你是属于这里的，以后不要随便上岸了，很危险。”他把人鱼放到海里，做了个“禁止”的手势，指着海岸摇了摇头。Draco激动地拍着水，声带飞快地振动着。

“我听不到的。”

哈利微笑着亲了亲人鱼的额头，头也不回地走了回去。

他不敢回头——他几乎能想象出Draco的脸上会是怎样一副被抛弃的小动物的表情，那会让他心软的。

至于那份研究报告，哈利不打算把它公布给任何人。非要说的话，他把它称作一本生物学家的爱情小说。

 

 

“您还是坚持世上没有人鱼吗，波特博士？”

“当然，”博士点了点头，眼镜后的绿眼睛弯了起来。“虽说我几十年来一直致力于此，但的确，我仍然坚信人鱼是不存在的。”

 

fin.


End file.
